V1.0.0.98
League of Legends and PVP.net will be updated during scheduled maintenanceRelease Notes v1.0.0.98 at LeagueofLegends.com PVP.net v1.16.12 * Summoners who are level 20 and above can now participate in full Arranged Team Ranked Games. * Summoners must be still Level 30 to participate in Solo Ranked Games. Improvements * Music at the end of Champion Selection will now fade out properly * The Store button will now be greyed out when it is offline for maintenance * Improved the matchmaking algorithm * Changes to free to play champions should now be updated without having to log out and back in * When a minimum number of players for a practice game is required, it should now correctly count players on both teams * You will no longer receive a notification when someone denies your friend request, or removes you from their friend list Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where champion selections would sometimes have no champions to choose from * Fixed issues where looking at another player's runebook sometimes showed your runepages * Fixed an issue where you sometimes would not get the skin you selected. * Fixed an issue where players would sometimes not transition from the "Waiting for Stats…" screen to the end of game stats screen * Fixed a bug where queue dodging a Normal Game would result in a Leave * Fixed a bug where queue dodging a Ranked game would only grant a Loss instead of both a Loss and and Leave * Fixed a bug where disabling Champion Selection help tooptips was not working properly * Fixed a bug where in rare cases a Summoner would be told that it was not their turn to pick when attempting to lock their selection * Fixed a bug where Champion filters applied in the Summoner Profile would persist through into Champion Selection * Fixed a bug where purchased Champions would not show up until logging out and back in * Fixed a bug where in rare cases a team would receive a rating decrease if they won a game where one of their teammates had left * Fixed a client crash New Skins in the Store * Enchanted * Hextech * Guerilla * Grungy * Bandito League of Legends v1.0.0.98 * : Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes, slowing and dealing damage to enemies caught near the impact point. * Galio shields an ally Champion, increasing their Armor and Magic Resistance, and restoring Galio's health each time that Champion suffers damage. * : Galio claps his wings, unleashing a gust of concussive wind that damages enemies and leaves a directional draft in its wake that increases ally movement speed. * : Galio assumes the form of a statue, taunting nearby enemies and storing concussive energy as they attack him. Galio then bursts from his statue shell, releasing the stored energy to damage surrounding foes. * : Galio converts 50% of his total Magic Resistance into Ability Power. * Rocket Grab cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 22/21/20/19/18 * Overdrive cooldown reduced to 20 from 22 * Fixed a bug with Trueshot Barrage where Ezreal's voice would play at the target location instead of where Ezreal was * Decisive Strike now resets Garen's auto attack timer on cast * H-28G Evolution Turret **Base damage increased to 30/38/46/54/62 from 28/36/44/52/60 **Turrets no longer get bonus attack damage based how many hits they have landed **Ability Power coefficient reduced to 0.2 from 0.25 * Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310 * Malefic Visions range increased to 650 from 600 * Malefic Visions cooldown reduced to 15/13/11/9/7 from 16/14/12/10/8 * Nether Grasp range increased to 650 from 575 * Fixed a typo in Siphoning Strike's tooltip that indicated the spell did magic damage when in fact it does physical damage. * Fixed a bug with Swipe that would cause it to occasionally not include Ability Power in the damage * Takedown is no longer dodgeable and now resets Nidalee's auto attack timer on cast * Consume cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 from 30/26/22/18/14 * Consume heal reduced to 125/180/235/290/345 from 125/200/275/350/425 * Undertow slow percent increased to 24/28/32/36/40 from 16/22/28/34/40 * Overload now has a new passive component: 2/4/6/8/10% cooldown reduction * Rune Prison duration increased to 1.2/1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4 from 0.8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4 * Rune Prison now deals damage over 2/3/4/5/6 ticks (evenly split by the duration) instead of every 0.4 seconds * Spell Flux Magic Resistance reduction changed to 12/15/18/21/24 from 15/15/15/15/15. * Desperate Power cooldown increased to 50 from 40 * Astral Blessing cooldown increased to 10 at all ranks from 9 * Heal amount reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/135/190/245/300 * Wish cooldown increased to 120/110/100 from 100/90/80 * Imbue heal reduced to 100/145/190/235/280 from 100/150/200/250/300 * Fixed a bug with Toxic Shot where it was not applying the poison damage immediately upon hit * Crimson Pact (passive) tooltip now displays stat bonuses * Sanguine Pool cooldown increased to 26/23/20/17/14 from 25/22/19/16/13 * Tides of Blood health cost reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/55/70/85/100 * Tides of Blood is now blocked by spell shield. Items * **Stats increased to +35 Attack Damage, +15% Lifesteal from +25 Attack Damage, +12% lifesteal **The active component's cast range has been increased to 400 from 300 **Fixed a bug where the active effect would go through spell shields **Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with Hextech Gunblade's active * **Stats increased to +60 Attack Damage, +75 Ability Power, +15% Lifesteal, +13% Spell Vamp from +45 Attack Damage, +55 Ability Power, +15% Lifesteal, +12% Spell Vamp ** Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with Bilgewater Cutlass' active * **Removed Long Sword from the recipe **Decreased the combine cost to 75 from 150 gold **Decreased the attack damage to 23 from 35 *Fixed a bug in which Haunting Guise was displaying the wrong stat bonuses. Summoner Rift * Fixed a bug where Baron Nashor would stop attacking a target immeadiately after the target stopped attacking Baron Nashor * Fixed a bug where Baron Nashor was not regenerating health at the proper rate General * Smart Cast now defaults to Shift and Self Cast now defaults to Alt. These can be changed in the keybinding menu. * Death Recap now operates under a priority system in order to show which abilities are contributing most to the kill * Fixed several server crashes * Fixed a bug where kills or assists were not granting experience if the Champion was too far away from the target * Fixed a bug with the Tutorial where disabling the sound would break the progression * Fixed a bug where Champions that killed a target would continue playing channeling animations after the target was dead * Fixed a bug where the item stack number wouldn't swap properly when items were rearranged in the inventory * Fixed a bug where entering a game with sounds disabled would cause all sounds to be disabled for the rest of the game, regardless of if sounds were enabled later on Skins * Alien Heimerdinger now has Alien turrets References